Recurring Mirage
by anatagasuki
Summary: …when your sweetest reverie becomes a nightmare that should haunt you but you desperately crave for. Quite related to Through His Black, Glossy Eyes.


Title: Recurring Mirage  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Pairing: Aro/Bella  
Summary: …when your sweetest reverie becomes a nightmare that should haunt you but you desperately crave for.  
Notes: Um, somehow connected to Through His Black Glossy Eyes. But you won't have to read that for this. Told in Aro's PoV. **The italicized sentences might cause confusion, so please check out author's notes at the end after reading.  
Disclaimers: Stephanie. Meyer. Is. The. Owner. Of. Twilight.**

God, how I miss you. Your face seemed to be a distant memory which left a bittersweet aftertaste after the initial bliss. Your voice seemed to be a fading echo carried by the wind. Your gaze seemed to be a dissolving image painted so vividly, then lost in all myriad of colors. Your smell, the most beckoning and tempting of all, seemed to be in the midst of all the flavor in the woods.

"_I'm here for you."_

And here you are, on this humongous bed, lying in peaceful sleep while I sit next to you. You looked so innocent and yet so alluring at the same time. Your beautiful chocolate brown locks are in disarray on the white, cotton pillow. Your magnetizing eyes are hidden behind your soft, fragile eyelids. Your pale, translucent skin, like silk covering feathers, shine pallid beneath the moonlight from my opened window. Your lips are curved into the slightest smile, so placid and warm.

"_I'm happy to be with you."_

The light breeze enters from the large window, and the curtains ruffle softly against the unrelenting wind. You mumble incoherent murmurs and you turn towards me, and I gain full sight of your splendor.

"_I'll never go back to Forks."_

I continue my musings as you fall into your serene unconsciousness.

"_I'd never go anywhere without you."_

I could see, see so clearly, how it would be. I would walk down the woods with you, hand in hand, under the bright sunlight. My skin would glimmer, but my beauty could never surpass yours. I can feel your warmth; I can taste your scent. The dew will form on your skin, and you would be most exalted of all beings.

You would be divine. You would smile, clad in black robes contrasting your purity. You would smile at a monster. You would laugh with me. And you will care for me much, much more than I could ever deserve.

And most of all, you told me; you said the words I wanted to hear…

"_I love you."_

And I believe.

It was true, after all. I, somehow, may still love you. I, no matter how wretched and disgusting and inhuman I am.

Because you love me back.

And I bask in this knowledge, in this drowning rapture. I let it settle in every part of me, the overwhelming fact that I now own you. I have you in my arms.

I reach out, willing to touch you.

And suddenly, your image disperses into hundreds of particles around me. I am overtaken by shock, by the unexpected interruption.

As I stare at the place that was where you were minutes ago, I understand. I finally comprehend what has happened.

God, how I miss you. Maybe I never even grasped your shadow in the first place. Because if I did, I'd never let you go anymore.

It was all reality, not a vivid imagination. I did touch your face. I smelt your scent. I saw your peaceful dreamland. You were right here.

But it was meant to happen. You must disappear. You must go. Because this was illegitimate, illicit. This is terrifyingly forbidden by any law I could think of.

It happened because I was meant to see it, to see the blinding reality that you'd never belong to me.

I only belonged to you.

"_So love, wait 'till I come back, will you?"_

I will.

END

A/N: Um, this fic is quite confusing and weird too, I know. So I'm gonna clear up by now, Bella's presence was only Aro's FANTASY. She never said those words (the italicized ones), but they were, well, supposed to be what Bella tells Aro in his reveries. I say, he's getting a 'lil bit fanatical?

Or I am. Yeah, author's just blasted her brains out.


End file.
